


If at First

by Itty_Bitty_Blondie



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 03:58:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19243384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itty_Bitty_Blondie/pseuds/Itty_Bitty_Blondie
Summary: The complete and total lack of privacy was the only thing between them and what Patrick was sure would be the best sex of his life.The reality was somewhat different.“So,” Patrick said, lying on his back, staring up at Stevie’s ceiling—and really at some point, he was going to have to deal with how weird this whole evening had been—trying to find the right words to say. “That was sex.”“Yep,” David replied flatly from where he was sprawled out next to him. Neither of them was looking at the other*Or, David and Patrick finally get some alone time. Things don't go to plan until they sort of do.





	If at First

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whetherwoman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whetherwoman/gifts).



> For the prompt:  
> Patrick is determined to get really, really good at giving blowjobs by the lovely Whetherwoman.  
> This was my first attempt at smut, and my first published Schitt's Creek Fic so I hope you like it!

For all of his talk of taking things slowly, Patrick was quickly coming to realise that slow wasn’t really what he had in mind. The gentle kiss that they shared outside the motel had been the most exciting moment of his entire life. He could remember each second perfectly, from the blood roaring in his ears, to the feeling of David’s cool rings against his cheek. It had been perfect and terrifying. 

Patrick had never hated sex, he just never really enjoyed it either. His first time with Rachel had been embarrassing and awkward, but then so had everyone else’s. Slowly they had gotten better, or at least he had thought so. 

Being with David was a thousand times better than anything that had come before. Each stolen moment made him want more, more of David’s mouth, of his hands. He tried to catalogue all of the sounds he made when Patrick kissed his neck. Slow had failed miserably. 

Stevie’s apartment wasn’t exactly the setting he had imagined for it, but he was acutely aware that the chances for them getting a second chance at this were slim. Patrick was ready to power through. The complete and total lack of privacy was the only thing between them and what Patrick was sure would be the best sex of his life. 

The reality was somewhat different. 

“So,” Patrick said, lying on his back, staring up at Stevie’s ceiling—and really at some point, he was going to have to deal with how weird this whole evening had been—trying to find the right words to say. “That was sex.” 

“Yep,” David replied flatly from where he was sprawled out next to him. Neither of them was looking at the other, and even though they had spent almost every moment for the past week all over each other like extremely hormonal and slightly awkward teenagers, they were very deliberately not touching. 

The silence stretched out between them, becoming impossibly more awkward the longer it lasted. This, Patrick thought with a twisted sort of humour, was probably the longest he had seen David silent, including while he had Patrick’s dick in his mouth. Not that that had lasted very long. 

Patrick finally forced himself to look at the man next to him. David had a deep frown on his face and was twisting one of his rings in an attempt to subdue the panic in his eyes. Almost instantly, Patrick felt his own fears melt in the face of David’s distress. “C’ mere” He gestured towards his chest, and David melted into his embrace. 

‘Hey,” he laughed, rubbing his cheek across David’s mussed hair. Patrick felt a wave of affection wash over him. Being allowed a glimpse through David’s carefully created walls was far more intimate than sex alone could ever be. Though it had never been said out loud, Patrick knew how significant their relationship was for David, even if it might have gotten lost under his own insecurities for a moment. 

David took a deep breath before speaking. “So, we’re bad at sex.” 

Patrick held his gaze for a moment before they both burst into uncontrollable laughter. The awkward desperation from before was now completely gone, replaced by their usual natural comfort. “Not bad, just—” he searched for the right word “unpractised.”  
David hummed in what might have been agreement. “So, you’re not about to rethink our entire relationship and never look at a penis again?”  
“No, David.” Patrick replied gently “Still definitely gay, just in the fumbling teenage phase.” 

That earnt him a proper smile. “So, you’re asking me to be your gay guru.” 

“Something like that” David grinned at him “Okay, do you wanna talk about it or…” Patrick trailed off, looking unsure. 

“No, just—let’s try this again” David leant in to kiss him again. 

Making out had never been their problem, and soon Patrick found himself getting hard again as David slowly ground their hips together. The kisses had started off gently as though David was trying not to spook him, but now Patrick was being pulled into David’s lap, hands on either side of his face, fingers running through his short hair. Patrick moaned into David’s mouth and began to suck his lower lip. 

Reluctantly they part, gasping, as Patrick runs a hand over David’s face, tracing his nose, the severe line of his eyebrows, catching on the bruised swell of his lips. He brushes his nose along David’s jawline, enjoying the rasp of stubble that makes his nerves sing. He is struck with the desperate urge to touch every inch of David, to catalogue every inch of his skin so that he might be able to recreate him from memory. 

Instead, Patrick finds himself swept up in David’s own desperation. He is pressed down into the mattress, and he revels in the feeling of being completely surrounded. David’s hands seem to be everywhere, in his hair, tracing down his sides, running up his thighs, while his knuckles gently brush the underside of his cock. At that, Patrick’s breath hitches, and David grins slyly back at him. 

“It’s an okay baby” he soothes “Let me show you” David shifts again until he is settled behind Patrick, one hand rubbing his hip gently, while the other arm is wrapped around his waist, and he gently begins to rub his hand along Patrick’s length. 

David pulls his hand back “Wh—” Patrick begins to complain, feeling petulant and strung out, but before he can finish his complaint, the hand is back, gently lubed and wrapping around his dick. 

David trails the frantic beat of his pulse with his mouth, down the chord of his neck and across his clavicle, coming to rest at the knob of his shoulder, where he lets his mouth settle with too many teeth to be genuinely considered a kiss. 

“Okay, handjobs 101” David begins “It’s all about the anticipation.” As he speaks, he lets his hand slowly start to pull at Patrick’s leaking cock with not quite enough pressure. Patrick groans and lets his head fall back against David’s shoulder. Gradually David’s hand began to tighten, the other roamed across his torso, before dipping down to cup his balls. The maddening push and pull of David’s hand on his dick, and teeth on his neck continued, and far too soon, Patrick could feel a familiar tightness coiling in his stomach. 

Patrick groaned and tried to pull back slightly, but he was entirely surrounded by David. “It’s okay” David murmured against his ear “You can let go.” As he finished speaking his left hand rolled Patrick’s balls, fingers pressing against his perineum, and that was it. Patrick’s vision whited out as David coaxed him through what was, undoubtedly the best orgasm of his life. Time seemed suspended as he slowly began to regain function of his limbs, and twisted in their embrace so he could kiss his partner in the way he deserved. 

“Fuck David,” Patrick said as they finally pulled apart. 

“That is the idea” David replied. 

Patrick took the only logical course of action and moved his head to nip gently at his nipples in retaliation. This time it was David’s turn to groan. 

Gratified by the response, Patrick began to slowly work his way down David’s torso biting and sucking as he went, cataloguing the reactions and filling them away for another time. Finally, Patrick was mouthing along a hipbone, trying to work up the courage to take the next step. 

“You don’t have to,” David said gently “after last time—” Patrick winced internally at the reminder of his failed first attempt at a blowjob. 

“No, I want to” he replied, “I just might need you to help.” 

“Anything you want baby.” 

Patrick smiled against his warm skin before gathering his courage and shifting to mouth at the head of the dick in front of him. 

David groaned, but otherwise managed to keep himself from thrusting into the wet heat of his mouth. Patrick continued his path down the shaft, pausing at the base to lave his tongue over his balls, and then back up again. He then found himself staring intently at the flushed pink head of David’s cock, battling between the need to taste and his own self-preservation instincts. 

One of David’s hands shifted from its position against Patrick’s neck and began to rub soothingly through his short hair. That was all the encouragement he needed, and Patrick turned forward to swallow down David’s cock. 

The feel was just as alien as before, but David kept a hand cupped around his neck, and squeezed when he seemed to be taking too much. Patrick started slowly, barely moving, but as he settled into the new sensations, he began to get bolder. Tentatively he began to run his tongue along a vein on the underside with each bob of his head. 

“Fuck, Patrick baby, you have no idea how good you look” David began to babble. Patrick found that the words went straight to his own cock, which had somehow perked up again, and was now pressing into David’s leg. 

“So fucking beautiful with my dick in your mouth” Patrick could only whine in response. “Ugh, fucking pretty little mouth” David continued. 

Patrick could feel the vein beginning to throb, and David began to rock into his mouth slightly. 

“Fuck, Patrick I’m gonna come” David groaned as he tried to pull away. Patrick hummed in response, which turned out to be a mistake, as David sighed and began to come. Surprised by the unfamiliar taste flooding his mouth, Patrick took a sharp breath in through his nose and regretted it instantly. Coughing, Patrick pulled back as David finished in a couple of weak spurts across his abdomen. 

For a moment, there was nothing but silence between them until their eyes met, and they both began to laugh again. 

“So maybe that didn’t go quite to plan again” Patrick sighed as he settled against David’s side. David grinned as he pressed a kiss into his hairline. 

“I guess we’ll just have to keep practising.” 

Patrick found he couldn’t complain. Their first attempt had been shaky, but he knew that they had plenty of time to learn each other in every way. Patrick was going to master the blowjob, even if only to make cleaning up easier. He was aware that they’d made a mess of themselves and Stevie’s bedsheets –which was definitely something they were going to have to deal with tomorrow—but for now, neither of them could muster up the desire to move. Instead, Patrick settled into the warmth of David’s arms and let himself drift off to sleep.


End file.
